Konoha's Demons Right Arms
by NinjaFang1331
Summary: What if Naruto was a couple of years older then the rest of the Konoha rookie 9. What if Itachi was evil and just wanted to kill his clan and his little brother. What if Orochimaru wanted to create the ultimate person as his new body. What if Orochimaru experimented on Naruto. Follow Naruto as he fights for his village along with his friends to stop an evil. NaruHaremSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto my version!**

**This story will involve an older Naruto, a good Sasuke, a nonfan girl Sakura, and a confident Hinata.**

**Each one is going to have something taken from them and gain something in return.**

**These main characters are going to have abilities from other shows and manga/amine characters and just a few character will show up, but this just revolves around the naruto series.**

**I do not known Naruto or anything else. I only own this story.**

Speaking character "Naruto"

Thinking character '_Naruto_'

Summoning/Biju speaking** "Naruto"**

Summoning/Biju speaking **'Naruto'**

Chapter 1: Naruto's Past Revealed part 1

Naruto just completed another mission that was a C-rank escort mission. Thats right a C-rank mission that a 13 year old genin rank performed sole. Naruto was relaxing on the roof of a building looking up into the night sky. It remind Naruto that this was the same date on the same month just five years ago years aog that Nartuo was burned, kidnapped, and experimented on. Reach his arm up, so that it was in front of his face saw his arm wrapped in bandages. Thinking about that day man him sad of what happened to him that day during the Uchiha massacre.

**"Hey kit I know that you are thinking about that day, but you did the right thing buy saving Sasuke Uchiha for being burnt alive by his evil crazy power hunger brother" said Kyubi.**

"I know that furball but look where is got me. I was the one getting burned instead of Sasuke." reply Naruto who was grateful for what he did. However, was in a slump of sadness remembering exactly what happened that day.

* * *

_Flashback 5 years ago during the time of the massacre_

8 year old Naruto was just trying to find a meal in a trash bid because the people in the store and restraunts won't allow him in because of the demon that sealed inside of him. Naruto not have any luck start to look walk away when he heard a thrillful scream.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto being the helpful boy that he was ran tolds the scream. He knew that he would be told to go away, but it could be other wise. He did want want people to achknowledge him being a helpful kind boy, but it was hard for him to be when you had mobs of people pumping him to a blood pulp. He did get achknowledged for doing his good deeds by the old man Hokage, the old man and Ayame form his favorite ramen joint, even form Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno when he protected them from some bullies. They respected them him for what he has done for them and treated him as a normal person. He wanted to help people in need thats why he enlisted in the ninja academy to his village from all danger. So when he heard the thrillful scream he dash over without a second thought to help this person in need.

When he got to the place that scream came from he found a boy 2 years younger then he was, a tall peerson in a AMBU uniform that had red eyes, and a pale white tall person standing right next to him.

"Well little brother you are all that is left of our clan. Do you have any final words before we kill you and take your eyes" said the tall red eye man .

"Just do it Itachi so I can take out his eyes for our future project" said the tall white pale man.

"Please! Please stop! I don't want to die brother. Why did you did you kill our clan. Why?!" said the young boy.

"Why Sasuke are those your final words" said the man own as Itachi "I killed our clan for power because I am sick of our clan and its rules. Now that I unlocked the next level to my sharigan I have all the power I need. As for you I can't let you live for only an Uchiha can kill me and I won't let that happen."

As soon as he said those word his eyes started to spin and change. After they stopped a black fire was shot tords Sasuke. Naruto seeing this made a dash for Sasuke and pushed him out of the away saving his life. Unfortinately, Naruto's arms took the blast of black fire head on and were on fire.

Sasuke turned around to see who just saved his life and saw a boy a little order than him on the ground trying to put out the flames on his arms. Sasuke wanted to help the poor boy, but stopped when the boy shouted out "Run! Get out of here! Run Damn it!" So, thats what Sasuke did he turned and ran as fast as to the Hokage Tower to tell the Hokage what had taken place.

Naruto tried his best to put out the black flames were arms. The flames were not spread to the likeness of Naruto. Naruto tried everything from patting the flames to rolling around on the ground, but nothing worked. He was giving up because the seemed impossible to be put out. Things happened before Naruto passed out. The first being Naruto looking at the two people walking tolds him and seeing some sort of weird energy coming off of them. The second was hear the pale tall man say "Itachi put out those flame and look at this boys eyes."

Itachi was wondering why Orochimaru was so interested into the Demon container known as Naruto Uzumaki, until he looked at the eyes of the Kyubi container and was shocked to see the Rinnegan. Knowing that this would be helpful for their organizations little project focused his eyes on the boys black flaming arms and put out the flames.

Naruto feeling the flames being extinguished was happy, but still passed out on the ground.

* * *

_Present_

"It hurt like hell and what happened soon after made Itachi's flames feel like a normal injury" said Naruto

**"How could I forget that kit" reply Kyubi "I helped you stay alive and it was also the time that we first met."**

* * *

_FlashBack to around thesame time as last flash back but in a mysterious room_

When Naruto regain consciousness he found himself squinting his eyes from a bright light that was above him. at first he thought he was back in the hospital but soon was moving around his head and was seeing glass jars wth strange fluids in them and the same pale man at a table. Naruto tried to get up, but found that he was straped down to his so called bed.

"Ahh I see that you are awake Naruto-kun. My name is Orochimaru I hope that your nap was worth it" asked Orochimaru.

Naruto was scaried out of his skin seeing this man again and ask nervously "W-What a-am I d-doing h-h-here."

Orochimaru just gace him a snake like smile and answered "Why Naruto-kun you are my new guinie pig for two experiments that I have been working on."

Naruto did not like the sound of that one bit, but soon noticed that the weird version of Orochimaru from brfore was know more. The weird energy that was coming off him and the so called more Itachi was not happening anymore.

Orochimaru seeing Naruto scaried for a couple of seconds before his expression change to wonder made him think that he must of noticed something "I can see that you have a strange look on your face and that your eye sight must be back to normal Naruto-kun" said Orochimaru.

Naruto giving a slight nod at old pale face.

"This is because while you were still unconscious that I preformed my first experiment on you" replied Orochimaru who grab a jar that had fluid and strange see through eyes that were purple (An: Not sure what color the Rinnegan is to be exact) and had circle lines going around them. Orochimaru seeing the confusion on Naruto's face told him "This is your kekkei genkai Naruto-kun that I extracted from you and I am glad that it worked and you Naruto-kun survived. Now the next experiment no one has survived, but given your arms current condition I believe that you will survive it."

Naruto confused once again picked his head up the best he could and looked at his arms. He was shocked to see that both of his arms were still there, but were burned from his fingers to his shoulder and were a blackish gray color. Naruto could move his arms and found that they didn't hurt at all. Looking away from his arms saw Orochimaru coming back tords him with viuals of black liquid.

"Now do me a favor Naruto-kun and don't get killed by my little experiment" said a smiling Orochimaru that went behind Naruto. "This is going to hurt a little bit" said Orochimaru sticking the viuals into Naruto's arms "What happens next more so."

As soon as Orochimaru said that Naruto started to scream in agony while his arms started to change. Both of his arms became bigger and turn a dark red color. Naruto was cursing to try and ease the pain to know avail. Orochimaru on the other hand was grinning like a madman seeing that his second experiment was a perfect success. However, before he could move on to what he wanted to do next there was a huge explosion a little ways away.

Orochimaru hearing this cursed himself not having enough time grabbed the jar of visible eyes and took off running leaving Naruto still screaming his head off.

When Naruto finally stop screaming there was a explosion that appear a few meters away from him. Through the smoke came a squad of ambu searching for something. Until a dog mask ambu called out "I found Naruto" "Good take him back to the village the rest of you follow me" said another ambu wearing cat mask. The ambu took off while the dog mask ambu cut naruto from his so called bed, picked the boy up gently and took off tords the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

_Mindscape_

Naruto opening his eyes found himself in a screwer that seemed to be endless. After walking around it that seemed like an eternity fund himself in front of a cage.

**"Kit come close so I can get a close look at you" said a mysterious voice that came from the cage, but Naruto came closer and closer until he saw a claw shoot out and almost touched Naruto's nose. "Not the slightest of fear kit and why aren't you afraid of me? Because the great awesome kitsume..."**

"Kyubi, yeah I know. I kind of figure it out when I saw the seal on my stomach when I woke up one morning. Plus, all the name calling that village people keep calling me like 'monster' 'Demon brat' Kyubi child'." relpied Naruto. "If you are wondering that if I blame you then the answer is no because since you are sealed inside of me you couldn't do anything. But I do have one question and that is how are we have this conversation?"

**Kyubi was shocked that this kit figured this all out on his own without anyone telling him about it but picking up hints that the villagers gave him and found the seal on his stomach. He was even more shocked that the kit didn't blame him for having such a shitty life from getting beat up to being thrown out of stores and etc... "To answer your question on how we are having this conversation is thanks to old snake face. For when he put that fluid inside your arms that somehow also weakened the seal that keeps me locked up."**

Naruto thought about it for a minute and it made sence for having this conversation with the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto then thought about the change in his arms and looked at them. For what he saw his arms were almost demon looking for his hands were claws and were bigger then his regular arms. (AN: Think about Gen's transformation demon arms from Kekkaishi. They look just like his) Naruto was a little surprise by how his arms looked, but shrugged it off and asked another question "There has been one thing that has been bugging me and that why did you attack my village?"

**To Kyubi it was a touchy subject, but the kit had a right know why he did it and told "Kit its not that I didn't want to do it for I two people forced me to do it. The two peoples names are one you already know is Orochimaru and the second person was Madara Uchiha. Before you ask any questions just listen for its a long story. Anyway you are not the first to hold me inside of them for your mother Kushina Uzumake held me before you. You see your mother was giving birth to you and the seal is at its weakest while giving birth, so your father Minato Namikaze a great seal master was hold me inside your mother while giving birth for if I were to get out your life and your mother's life would end right there. By the time you were completely born is was safe to either seal me back inside the seal or let me out of your mother. Minato was about to put me back into the seal when he was attacked by Orochimaru. From that little attack the seal slipped and I was released and caught in a gunjutse by Madara Uchiha that made me destroy your mothers country and attack the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I tried to force myself not to do it, but the genjutse was messing with my mind so I wasn't thinking straight. In order to save your village both of your parents sacrified their lives to seal me into you. For all that I have done I am extremely sorry for how thishad to happen."**

Naruto if he was shock that would be an understatement of the country. He found out about his parents, learned why the Kyubi attack the village, and found out who seal the Kyubi inside of him. Naruto was crying from when finding about his parents to the very end of sealing process in Kyubi's little show and tell story. "Thank you for tell me this Kyubi and I forgive you for what I have done I just wish I could have had a chance to meet them."

**"Thank yoy kit for understanding and I'm sorry about your parents kit and I know that since its my fault that you don't really have anyone let me help teaching you how to survive" said Kyubi.**

"Would you really do that for me Kyubi?" replied Naruto

**"Yes kit I will and since your arms are like what they are now I'm going to make it possible for you to use those, while show you how to get your narmal arms back" Kyubi answered Naruto. While doing ths Naruto after a few hours of teaching learn to transform his arms between normal human arms or close to it with all the burnt black gray arm and all to Demon looking arms. "Well that short amount of time then I expected, but for now its time for you to wake up kit. I will create a mental link with you so we don't we to meet up like this everytime."**

Naruto giving a nod liked the idea and said good-bye before vanishing back to the real world.

**"I swear kit that I will do all I can to help you live a possible life" whispered Kyubi**

* * *

_Hospital_

Naruto again waking up this time in a hospital squinting his eyes at an actual hospital light.

"Naruto thank Kami your awake! When Sasuke came barging into my office and started scream about what happen a couple of days ago I was worried about him and hearing that you disappeared. Immediately, I sent 7 ambu squads to search for you. When dog came into my office with you in his arms several hours ago I was releaved to see you. However, what scaried me Naruto was your arms. So, as glad to see you are safe I want you to tell me what happen to you" said Hokage Sarutobi.

Naruto after a while got his bearings and started telling his favorite person the Hokage aka Jiji about what happened at the Uchiha massacre to the time were he was kidnpped by Orochimaru to having being used as an experiment to the dog ambu saving him. Sarutobi was shocked to what happened to Naruto and him having the Rinnegan being extracted from him. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you and i'm surprise to you had the rinnegan" said Sarutobi in a very sad voice.

"Its alright Jiji its not your fault. But why didn't you tell me about my parents" replied Naruto in a serious tone to the Hokage.

"Why do you think that I konw your parents Naruto?" asked a worried Sarutobi wondering if Naruto found out about his parents.

"I know my parents being the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze my father and mother being Kushina Uzumaki. Why didn't tell about them Jiji!" shouted Naruto.

"How did you..." tried repling the Hokage but was cut off by Naruto saying "Kyubi told me and why he attack the village. Sarutobi was shocked Naruto knowing about the Kyubi, but listened to Naruto about his conversation with the Kyubi and it now made sense to him how the Kyubi was released and attacked. But what got to him is how Madara Uchiha was alive and still kicking.

"Naruto the reason why I didn't tell you Naruto about your parents is that both of them had a lot of enemies and if they found out that they had a son then the beatings that you have recieved far would be childs play to what they would have done to you and our village" replied the Hokage "However, the reason why your father chose you to have the Kyubi sealed inside you is because he thought you could handle it, but also wanted the village to see you as a hero. But that is not what is happening and I am sorry that his dying wish is not being fulfilled."

"Its fine Jiji I understand because for some people they can't let go of the past. I understand that, but I will find away to have them achknowledge me for who I am and not by who my parents are, not that I have a demon locked up insde of me, I will show them who I really am because I am Naruto Uzumaki NamiKaze and I will become Hokage one day" responed a pround determined Naruto.

The Hokage had a smile on his face for hearing Naruto's determination "Naruto I'm glad that you feel that way and about those demon arms that you now have I want give you a sensei that will help you get used to your knew situation her name is Anko. She was the apprentice of Orochimaru and wants to kill him for what he did to her. She will teach you how to handle those arms of yours and teach you how to survive."

"Thanks Jiji and if she hates Orochimaru that much then tell her that I will help her kill Orochimaru when one of us runs into him again. For me he is going to pay for what he did to me" reply Naruto.

His Jiji nodded to him before saying "Okay Naruto but for now get some rest you look like you need it" before getting up and leaving.

Naruto after the Hokage left fell right asleep.

* * *

_Present_

"Kyubi that Anko was a slave driver, but not as much as you sensei" said Naruto still looking at his bandage arm before putting it down.

**"You should get some sleep because you only have to complete one more A-rank mission to qualify for the Chunin Exam because of your 'special' requirments" said the Kyubi.**

After hearing what Kyubi-sensei said Naruto got up and started to head tords the Uzumaki-Namikaze Mansion for a good nights rest.

* * *

**AN: That felt like it took forever just to write this chapter in one day. God I hate being a slow typer. Anyway why does Naruto have to complete an A-rank to qualify for the Chunin Exams and what is this 'special requirment' that Naruto has to do. Find out next time in this stories next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto my version!**

**This story will involve an older Naruto, a good Sasuke, a nonfan girl Sakura, and a confident Hinata.**

**Each one is going to have something taken from them and gain something in return.**

**These main characters are going to have abilities from other shows and manga/amine characters and just a few character will show up, but this just revolves around the naruto series.**

**I do not known Naruto or anything else. I only own this story.**

Speaking character "Naruto"

Thinking character '_Naruto_'

Summoning/Biju speaking** "Naruto"**

Naruto Demon/Summoning/Biju speaking **'Naruto'**

Jutse's names = Shadow Clone Jutse

Chapter 1: Naruto's Past Revealed part 2 and A-rank mission

_Uzumaki-Namikaze_ Mansion

Naruto was twisting and turning in his sleep because of a nightmare he has been having for the last 21 months.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Naruto as sat up from his bed breathing heavily with cold swet on his face."Huh huh huh for the love of great Kami when is this nightmare going to end?"

**"Kit you've been having this nightmare ever since that C-rank turn B-rank ended when you lost both of your teammates" replied Kyubi who was just as sick of this nightmare just ass much as Naruto.**

Naruto starting to calm down before saying "I know fox, but its my fault that they died. I wasn't strong enough to save them. I was the leader of my team when Kakashi-sensei was not around to help us."

**"I know kit. I know. But this isn't healthy for you at all" said the Kyubi before continuing to say "Ever since that mission kit you haven't been the same. You still help people in need but kit you keep pushing away their kindness. You are starting to be a mindless weapon for Konoha for doing all these missions that the citizen council wants you to do. They are hoping that you die kit and I don't feel like dying any time soon. What would your teammates think that you are doing right now."**

"They would tell me to let them go and focus on the future ahead of me" replied Naruto before adding "But I just can't I need help. However, no one is going to help me with this problem."

Thinking about his old teammates, graduating, killing Mizuki, and the gifts he recieved from his teammates before they died. Looking to his right he finds himself staring at the gifts that his long lost teammates have given him. A huge swood that was just as big as him. (AN: This hard to explain because it looks like Arlong's sword blade on Renji's blade in a crinson red color) The name of the blade was 'The Crimson Shark's Teeth' that was given to him by his teammate Matto that came from a line of swordmen called the Roronoa clan. Matto also gave him a sword hilt with no blade. There were also a big scroll that contained other fuinkutse scrolls that was given to him by his other teammate Levy that her clan came from ninja that used fuinjutse. She doesn't know her last name because the clan was about to be registered until theKyubi attacked. Both Matto and Levy were just like him for they were ophans as was because their clans died because of the Kyubi attack 13 years ago. Thinking about the gifts that his teammates gave him made him think back to the day when that C-rank turned B-rank occured.

* * *

_Flashback around 21 months ago_

Naruto had just official became a genin a few months ago along with Matto and Levy. They got along really well with each other because for three reasons. One being that all three of them were ophans and had no parents telling them what to do. Two Levy and Matto were in a relationship and concided Naruto as a brother to them. Three they were the only genin team to have congrated the official genin field test and with their sensei Kakashi know less. Which is saying a lot because Kakashi had never past anyone before until now.

Naruto was wearing a tight black sleaveless shirt, ambu black pants, white bandages around his arms that went from his fingers to his shoulders, gray ninja sandles, and his Ninja headband with an orange cloth around his forehead to hold up his blonde hair. Matto had brown hair and was wearing red short sleave shirt, blue shorts, blue sandles, black fingerless gloves, plus two katana to the sides of his waist, his ninja headband was tied around his left arm. Levy had blue long hair, B-cup breasts, and was wearing a orange top with and little pink jacket, violet shorts, blue ninja sandles, and seals running from both of her arms fingers to her shoulders.

They have been D-rank missions for a while now. Also, since Naruto knew the Shadow Clone Jutse they were able to do at least 5 missions a day. The rest of the time when they weren't doing missions was spent on training to improve themselves in the field. Needless to say the Hokage was imprest with them and doing over 100 D-rank missions within the few months.

Naruto, Matto, Levy and Kakashi Sensei were heading tords the Hokage Tower to pick up their mission, which confused Naruto and his teammates because they did multiple D-rank missions.

While walking inside the Hokage office they found the him facing the hokage's worst enemy ever paperwork. They also Iruka inside as well helping him out with his paperwork. As soon as the genin team and Kakashi walked in the Sarutobi stop with his paperwork and called out "Welcome team 7 I see that you are here for the usual D-rank missions."

"Actually Lord Hokage I believe that my team is ready for their first C-rank mission" stated Kakashi which surprise not only his genin team but Iruka and the Hokage as well.

Hokage just replied "Alright I understand were your coming from Kakashi and I will allow this."

However, Iruka was shock that the Hokage was allowing this and decided to step in and say "Lord Hokage i believe that you must reconsider this because this is the only genin reank team we have this year and they just became genin a few months ago."

"That may be true Iruka, butthis genin team hhas completed over the necessary D-rank requirments to do a C-rank mission. Besides they did complete over 100 D-rank missions so far and I believe that they are ready for it."

Iruka now understood after hearing that Naruto's team did over a 100 D-rank missions in just a few months time, but shrug it off and nodded to the Hokage.

"Alright team 7 here is here mission" said Sarutobi reaching into a basket that was labeled C-rank and pulled out a scroll. (An: Just to let you know the mission room has not been made yet so the Hokage hands out the missions in his office. Hey this is my story okay!) "Your mission is to take out a Bandit camp that has been growing in size for a while now. You are to destroy the camp and get rid of any bandits that are there."

Kakashi took the scroll and turn to face his team and said "We will be leaving in 1 hour so get ready and meet at the village entrance gate to the West." All three of the genin nod before leaving with Kakashi.

Naruto on the other hand before leaving through the door turn and to look at Jiji and said "Hey old man if you want to get that paper work done faster just make a few shadow clones to help" before turning around and leaving.

As sson Naruto was gone Sarutobi told Iruka he could leave and he would finish up. Iruka nodded and left the Hokage's office. As soon as Sarutobi was alone he reached into his desk and out a piece of paper thart Naruto made for him when he was just 5 years old. The paper had a gig round black dot in the middle and three circles and arrow leading to a phrase that said 'Bang Head Here' which the Hokage did. "Stupid Stupid Stupid" he said before holding his head and banging his head one more time saying "You idiot! You just gave yourself a headache and now can't make shadow clones for old goat." (AN: People can do jutse with a headache just not the Hokage because he is to old for this shit. Stupid old man.)

* * *

_Entrance Gate to Konoha_

Naruto, Matto, and Levy were waiting for their sensei to show up because he was always late. However, to kill the time all three genin had something to keep them occupied. Naruto leaning against the gate with his eyes closed. Matto was sitting at the other gate door sharpening one of his katan with a rock to make the blade sharper. He also had a sword hilt in his lap that didn't have a blade to it and when sharpening his katana took glances at the sword hilt in his lap and at Naruto. Levy was sitting next to Matto and had a scroll next to hear that she used to keep all of her fuinjutse scrolls in. But right now she was just reading an average fuinjutse scroll that was in her lap.

After another hour Kakashi should and made himself onw by saying his favorite greeting catch phrase "Yo." All the genin stop what they were doingand walked right tolds him. Kakashi liked this team because they never complained about him being late and never had to give an excuse. (AN: Naruto shows patience because of Anko and her training methods.) "Alright its going to take about 3 hours if run there, but just to be safe we will run for 2 and a half hours and rest, so that we aren't tired when we fight the bandits."

Naruto nod to what his sensei meant, but Matto and Levy gave a nervous nod because this was their first mission outside the village. As soon as everything was said and done they took off running. After reaching their checkpoint Naruto found Levy shaking and Matto's had shivering while holding the hilt of his sheathed sword. Knowing that his teammates were a little gave Matto a pat on the back and put his hand on Levy's shoulde, which calmed both of them down.

Wondering why Naruto wasn't in any fear Matto asked "Hey Naruto" Naruto looked at his so called brother "Aren't you scaried at all."

"Yea Naruto this is our first mission outside the village" said Levy "Why aren't you shaking like me and Matto?"'

Naruto understanding what they meant decided to give them an honest answer "Well to tell you the truth I've actually killed before and I don't mean just the animals in the forest of death that Anko-sensei trained me in." He was glad that he told them about Anko-sensei, training in the forest of death, and about his demon transformation arms. Jiji said to only tell people about it when Naruto thought his friends decievered a right to know about his little secret. When he told them the three of them became closer then Naruto thought possible.

Both Matto and Levy were shocked that their so called brother killed someone already. Kakashi seeing the look on his students face thought to step in. "Nauto's first kill was your teacher turned traitor Mizuki." Thats when Naruto took over and lade down the details about Mizuki-teme tricking him into stealing the forbiddon scroll.

Matto understood but wanted to ask something "So Naruto what was it like your first kill I mean." He had to ask because he was curious and his girlfriend was thinking the same thing.

"Well its doesn't happen right away, but once you start thinking about it then thats when you start to feel sick and think about throwing up. So, until this job is done don't think to much about it okay."

Matto and Levy nodded and just wanted now to get this mission over with. Kakashi gave an eye smile and decide that they rested long enough. "Alright I think we should get going I want to get back to the village before it reaches dark" said Kakashi which in reply got three nods from his genin before taking off running again.

* * *

_At the Bandit Camp_

Kakashi, Naruto were in some trees on one side of the bandit camp were Matto and Levy were hiding in some bushes on the other side of the camp. Kakashi came up with a plan for Naruto and to draw the attention of the bandits while Levy and Matto came from behind and silently take out the bandits from behind. Naruto want to be with Levy because he was the strongest genin in the group and each group should have one strong person in the group. Matto got angry with him thinking that Naruto was calling him and his girlfriend weak. Levy calm Matto down and explaned what Nauto had meant. "Matto, Naruto is just taking safety procations to were know one would get hurt" said Levy.

Back in the tree Naruto was in Kakashi saw the worried look on Naruto's face and said "Naruto you got to have faith in your teammates and trust them."

Naruto gave Kakashi-sensei a nod and got ready to throw some snoke bombs for the distraction part of the plan. As soon as Naruto and Kakashi threw their smoke bombs the plan was in motion. Kakashi woere doing their part by taking out the bandit one right after the other. Matto and Levy haven't been seen yet and continued to kill bandits that were close to them. Kakashi used just a kunai and some amazing speed to kill his bandits. Naruto didn't use his demon are, but simply slashes with a kunai and threw shuriken at the bandits that he killed. Matto used both his katana to kill the bandits he silently killed. Levy used a seal to send a jolt of lightning through a bandits body killing them from the inside out. Everything was just going well until the sound of metal was heard persing someones fresh, which soon after was followed by Matto yelling.

LEVY~~~~! (AN: ~=continue on speaking)

Naruto and Kakashi as soon to hear Matto yelling Levy's name turned and went wide eye with shock. What they saw was Levy blooding from the left side just a couple of inches away from her heart where a katana was.

"Thats 'Back Stabber' Joe. He is a B-rank missing-nin from the land of lightning" said Kakashi. Naruto and Kakashi were about to run to help Matto and the hurt Levy, but were cut off by bandit blocking there way. At that time figured out something and said "Now it all makes sense."

Naruto was confused and asked "What makes sense sensei?"

"The reason why this bandit camp has been growing larger and larger. Bandits do work in groups, but do not forge alliances with other bandits. That is unless someone with great power or money can get them to grow bigger and work together. So, in this case its the missing-nin" Kakashi answering Naruto's question while fighting to get to Levy and Matto.

While Kakashi and Naruto were fighting their way through the bandits, he saved Levy and was fighting the missing-nin in blind rage. While fight Matto was stabbed four times in the chests, but kept on fighting. After a while Matto thought he found an opening and took it by slashing one of his katana tolds the missing-nin. He thought that he had him, but was wrong when the ninja did a Substitution Jutse and replaced himself with a log. The next thing that happened was Matto having pain in his right shoulder and screamed in pain because Joe the missing-nin put his katana through it. Without feeling in his right shoulder Matto dropped the katana that was in his drop hand.

"How does feel to die and not be able to take revenge on the one that you couldn't save" said a laughing Joe.

Matto just stared at Levy that was on the ground looking at him with dead eyes and Matto while mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' at Levy was slowly closinghis eyes. Until he heard the missing-nin say something that ticked him off.

"Well, now thats two down and two more to go. I think I will start with the blonded headed boy" said Joe who rose his face to the sky and started to laugh like a madman.

Matto's eyes snapped open and yelled out with the rest of his strength ' You will not kill my brother Naruto!" who took his left arm and raised it while flipping his katana tolds him. Then out of everyones shock, including Levy who was not dead yet, saw Matto stab himself while his katana going through his left side hit and went through the missing-nin's chest where his heart was at.

Naruto that just got through the line of bandits saw what Matto just did and stopped frozen in his trcks and stared at his brother. Kakashi got through the line of bandits as well a little after Naruto and went wide eyed at what his student did, but kept on running tords him. Levy had different emotions going right through her. One being shock at what her boyfriend just did, other bring thankful for killing the ninja that really hurt her,a dnthe last one being happy that he did that so Naruto did suffer the same fate both her and her boyfriend did.

Once the katana enter the missing-nin's chest he died right then and there. Kakashi got to himand pull the missing-nin off him and took Matto laying him next to Levy. Naruto getting over his shock ran over to them. Once Naruto got there and shout "Fucking do something Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi looked down and closed his eye shaking his head "I-I'm Naruto I can't do anything for them their wounds are to serious and if we move them then they will die faster."

Naruto shock and was crying his eyes out until he felt a hand on his cheek and sawthat it was Levys. "Naruto this is the way of the ninja. We do missions, we kill or we get killed. Its just the way of the ninja" said a dying Levy.

As soon as Levy was done he felt another hand, but this time it was Matto that weakly grabbed his wrist. "Hey bro me and Levy are both dying and just want to say you have been the best brother a guy could evver have had" saind matto coughing up some blood before continuing "Listen I have been thinking about this for a while and I have made a decision."

Naruto was confused about what Matto his brother meant until Matto reach into his shorts long pocket and pill out two sword hilts one red and the othe black with no blades.

"These hilt blades are made from my clan Roronoa. We make these hilts that are used to become swords" said Matto "I want you to have them. The red hilt is for you just chanel your chakra into the hilt and it will become your personal blad. The blacj hilt is not for you. This hilt is special because is has a spirit living in it and is said to glow when the choosen one is here even if that person is not apart of my clan."

Naruto nod to his brother before Levy started to speak again "Naruto I also want to give you something. I want you to have my clans Fuinjutse scrolls. Itrust you to take care of them."

Naruto was still crying but wipe the tears away and smiled at his brother and sister and said "Thank you and I promise to give you guys a proper burial when we get back to the village. I will make sure to take care of your gifts and use them them for protection and for wrong doing."

Matto and Lezy both gace a weak happy smile before both closing their eyes not opening them again. Naruto was about to pick up sister Levy while Kakashi picked up his brother Matto. Until more bandits appeared and made Naruto's blood boil from what they said.

"Aww well isn't that sad the blond kid and his scarecrow sensei sensei lost a couple of teammates. BO HU!" said a bandit.

"Lets have both of them join their little comrads in the afterlife" said another bandit.

By that time Naruto snapped, pocketing the black hilt, standing up while turning around to face the 100 or so bandits that were left."I will not allow you to insult my brother and sister in frost of me" said an angry Naruto that now had red-orange chakra surrounding him. The chakra let off a killer instinct (I think that how you spell it) while changing his fitures were changing. He grew a set of fangs, his eyes went blood shot red with a slit, but really changed was that his arms changed right into his demon arms. Kakashi thought the seal might have been broken, but remember the demon arms and came to a conclusion that it has only loosened a bit.

The bandits were now scaried shitless when they the boys figures change and saw the demon arms. However, that was not the end of it for what surprise them along with Kakashi was that the red hilt was started to transform. The red-orange chakra surrounded it and turned it into the 'The Crimson Shark's Teeth' which made all the bandits nervous now.

Naruto still staring at the bandits began to slow walk forward until he was just about 20 meters away from them before "**I going kill you all!" said demon voice Naruto.** He vanished from his spot and next place in the middle of all the bandits. Blood shot of the bandits that were in the front line. By this time Naruto was hacking, beheading, and cutting bandit in half with his new sword and Demon claws. Bandits that tried to defend themselves with their swords found them destroy by the blade that Naruto use. At the end of the little massacre there was nothing but scatter body parts and blood everywhere.

Kakashi stared shock at what Naruto just did he just cleared over a 100 bandits in a matter of minutes with his claw and such a massive blade. He was able to foolow him, but was amazed at what the Kyubi's chakra did for the boy. He then saw Naruto walking tords him covered from head to toe in blood. Once Naruto got to him he saw that he was back to normal and his Demon arms turned back to to his black-grayish arms because the bandages got torn when his arms transformed.

"We should head to Konoha now" said a nontried Narutowhich he got response back sensei which was just a nod.

* * *

_Konoha_

Once both Kakashi and Naruto were back to Konoha is was dark out which Naruto liked because in daylight the village citizen would have seen the blood on him. Once getting to the Hokage Tower they were met by a group of ambu.

"Kakashi and _demon brat _you are order to going see the councilfor a meeting" said an ambu with a bear mask.

"Okay is the Hokage known of our presence and at the meeting" said Kakashi not wanting to go to the meeting at all got two nods for his questions before all the ambu disappeared.

"They must think that I committed treason for the blood on me and the dead brother and sister we are carrying" said a tired Naruto. Kakashi gave him a nod. They went to the council meeting.

Once both Naruto and Kakashi made it to the door to the meeting room and once they walked in they were great with mixed reactions. Some were shock either to find Kakashi and Naruto them carrying two dead bodies or the amount of body that was on Naruto. Some happy all from citizens thinking that they found away to banish the boy or execute him. Three worried looks fromthe Hokage, Koharu, and a pink hair ninja that was Sakura's mother they knew about his heritage and cared for him. (AN: The Haruno's as a head to the ninja council.) Two people didn't show any emotion were Danzo and Homura who knew also about his heritage, but didn't care and thought of him as a demon.

"Alright now whats the meaning of this meeting because am tired and don't really want to do this right now" said Naruto who him and Kakashi were puuting Levy and Matto bodies against the wall.

"Quiet demon you are the one who killed those to genin and should be executed right now" said a fat citizen.

"No, Naruto didn't kill his teammates that was done by a missing-nin" said an angry kakashi who was not in the mood to deal with these citizen bastards right now.

"Then tell us Kakashi-san on what happen on your mission and explain why two of your students are dead, the survivor grnin covered in blade and why he has the girls scroll and a huge sword on his back" said Sarutobi wanting to protect naruto at all cost.

Kakashi began telling the council how the mission was going smoothly until the missing-nin showed up. Why Naruto was covered in blood from killing a hundred bandit. Finally explain that naruto got the sword from his teammates, which were considered gifts to their surviving brother. By the time kakashi was done with the mission report every council member was either in awe, disgust, or happy.

"I prove my point" siad the same fat citizen from before "Its shows that he is a demon because know mere boy could be that strong without hiding something."

"ENOUGH" shouted the Hokage "It didn't matter. For what matters in that one out of the three genin manage to survive."

"He should be punished for his actions" said the old war hawk "I purpose that he works alone from now on and has no sensei to help him. Plus, should not complete in the chunin exams at all and should remain a genin throughout his ninja career." He got nods from all the citizen council and angry looks from the shinobi council.

"I think that a punishment is in order but I think thats a bit much" said Koharu.

"I agree that he should still be able to participate" said Homura "But has to do it alone and has to do more of a requirment to enter."

"I like it and I have just the requirment in mind" said Danzo "But I need the demons opinion first and if he agrees then he can't change his mind." He was now smiling hoping that the little demon would agree.

"I accept" said Naruto not caring what the punishment was at all because i wouldn't be as hard as losing his brother and sister.

Danzo's smile grew wider before he said "Alright your punishment/requirment is to complete 500 D-rank missions, 100 C-rank missions, 20 B-rank, and 5 A-Rank" he waited while to see the reactions of the shinobi and they were pist and shock. Then he continued "Also you have to bring in 10 C-rank missing-nin, 5 B rank missing-nin and 2 A-rank missing-nin. That will be all and must be done sole." What he got in response kind of surprise him.

"That all? Okay. Fine. Whatever." said a determined Naruto. It surprise the whole councel that he agreed to it. Some of themthought he had a lot of guts. The other thought he was just plain insane.

"Okay since that is over with this meeting is dismissed" said Hokage Sarutobi. He wanted to Naruto about this but he was alright gone and along with his so called brother and sister.

* * *

_End of Flash Back_

Naruto done thinking about his past got up from his bed and did his retein of taking a shower, putting on clother, his morning training and eating some breakfast. While eating he recalled some of the past accomplishments he did for around 21 months. On a mission he found a missing-nin that he killed, but found a girl a couple of years younger then him by the name of Yugito Nii who he saved and took back to the village. She was trained to be a ninja at the academy and now is on a genin team with a sensei by the name of Kurenaiand teammates Kiba and Shino. Next there was other time where on a B-rank mission that he ran into a missing cloud ninja that hold the bear contract. After completing the mission, cutting the cloud ninjas head off and taking the bear scroll back he returned to Konoha. He asked Jiji what to do with the bear contract and he found out it was part of one of the clans in Konoha that went missing during the Third Great Ninja War. When returned it to the clan that it belong to, which was the Akimichi clan, they were so greatful that they told him to stay and celeibrate with them for having their bear contract scroll being brought back to them. Naruto accepted because he couldn't turn down a free meal. And finally one of the recent missing-nin that he caught was from Konkha itself. The ninja stole the second Hokages sword 'the lighning spirit' and his name was Aoi Rokushō. Naruto had a hard time with this ninja, but a chance to see how his katana compared to the 2nd Hokage's legendary katana and his blade just good as 'the lightning spirit' for the most part. He manager to kill Aoi Rokushō, cut off his head and retrieve that legendary katana. When he return to Konoha and show it to jiji lets just say that the Hokage was more then grateful that it was back into Konoha's rightful home. As a reward he told Naruto to hand on to it. He was almost done with the special requirments that allowed himto enter the Chunin Exams. The down side to doing these missions and bringing in these missing-nin was that he could only keep one-fourth of the profit/bounty that he got.

Naruto was finishing up his breakfast/lunch before looking up at the kitchen clock and finding it to be 2:18 p.m. and need to get the Hokage tower. He strapped his huge sword to his back, wrapped bandages around his arms, sealed that big fuinjutse scroll in a seal on his lower back and put the black sword hilt in his ambu pants pocket. He didn't want to seal it because he need to find the chosen owner of this spirited hilt sword and he found out he couldn't if it was sealed. Just when he was about to leave a ambu appeared at his front door.

"Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage wishes to see you immediately!" said the ambu before vanished not cared caring if Naruto replied to him or not. People didn't know about his heritage but only the hokage, Sarutobi's former teammates, Danzo, Kakashi, and the clan heads. He was was wondering needed from him?

* * *

_Hokage office _

Naruto appeared in the office of the Hokage as fast as he could. When Sarutobi saw him he became serious and said "Naruto I have a mission for you that will complete your requirments to enter the Chunin Exams."

"Alright Jiji what is it?" said a curious Naruto.

"Now to long ago Team 7 consisting of Kakashi's new team of genin Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga went on a C-rank mission to guard Tazuna back to Wave Country, but he lied to us and said that he was hoping for you Naruto. Do you care to explain" said a curious Hokage

"Well to tell the truth it was a time I left the village to search for missing-nin and i was searching in Wave Country when I ran into Tazuna and helped him drive Gato out of Wave Country and this was over a year ago. He only had bandits and mercenaries working for him so it was simple to do" explained Naruto.

The Hokage nod before replying "That was very helpful of you Naruto. However, I'm sorry to say that Gato is back and this time he has bandits, mercenaries, and missing-nin. That and this C-rank got bumped up to a high B-rank to a low A-rank. So, I am sending you as back up for them."

"What are you telling me that Kakashi-san continued this mission" shouted Naruto while the Hokage nod. "What is kakashi-san thinking i mean how long have they been a team like 3 months or something like that. I mean this is like what happened 2..." Naruto stop silent when he thought about what happened to his team less than 2 years ago. "Hokage give me that mission scroll now! I won't what happened to me and my team happen to this team" said an extremly serious Naruto.

Sarutobi knowing what Naruto meant tossed him the scroll and watch him jump out the window and saw him speeding his way tords Wave Country.

* * *

_A Lot Later with Team 7 and Tazuna_

During their mission to escorting Tazuna back to Wave Country team 7 found themselves having a little trouble with a certain missing mist ninja by the name of Zabuza Momochi. Kakashi tried fighting Zabuza but ended up being trapped ina Water Prison Jutse. Sakura was guarding the bridge builder while Hinata and Susake were taking on Water Clones of Zabuza. However, the last Water Clone got past Sasuke and Hinata and head tords Sakura and Tazuna. "Sakura protect Tazuna!" shouted Hinate who along with Sasuke were trying to get in front of the Water Clone and stop him , but was know use.

"Haha time to die pinkie and bridge builder" said/yelled the water clone Zabuza who jumb into the air. Sakura jumped right at him to try and stop him, but was kicked out of the way. Tazuna seeing that he was going to die closed his eyes and was bracing for the slash that would kill him.

CLANG

The sound of metal hitting metal filled the air. When Tazuna opened his eyes he couldn't believe who he was seeing. Sasuke, Hinate, Sakura and Kakashi were surprise to see who there back-up was. Zabuza was shocked to see who blocked his clones attack. Standing there wearing a tight black sleaveless shirt, ambu black pants, white bandages around his arms that went from his fingers to his shoulders, gray ninja sandles, his Ninja headband with an orange cloth around his forehead to hold up his blonde hair, and block Water Clones strike was known other then Naruto Uzumaki. As soon as Naruto block the attack and made his presense own he threw up the clones huge katana and slashe the the clone to nothing but water.

"So, did someone ask for one Naruto Uzumaki because I'm now ready to start the second round of this little fight" said a smiling Naruto.

**AN: Wow that was the longest I ever typed. Well time to ask some questions. How does Zabuza know Naruto? Does the same thing happen to the last team & happen to this team 7? Will this mission be a success or a failura? Find out in the next Chapter.**

**P.s: I might not update for a while since school is starting up for me , but don't worry I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
